


Taking of the Sword

by TopDoctor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Army, Bondage, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Camp, Castration, Caves, Dungeon, F/M, Felching, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Genital Theft, Humiliation, Inflation, Karma - Freeform, Kink, Knotting, M/M, Maledom, Mind Break, Multi, Orcs, Rape, Revenge, Somnophilia, Teratophilia, Wake up fuck, War Crimes, beastiality, big dick, blindfold, cum, dick theft, monster fucking, noncon, problematic, reluctant bottom, rope, rough, tyrant, unsympathetic protagonist, wake up sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopDoctor/pseuds/TopDoctor
Summary: When a commander disregards rumors of disappearances in the woods, he soon finds himself experiencing the same cruelty that he forced on others.
Kudos: 28





	1. The Kidnapping

Peasant revolts were not uncommon within the kingdom. The king was exceptionally cruel and uncaring. He saw little difference between the serfdom and the cattle that tilled the land. His loyal commander had put down many a revolt and took joy in abusing the prisoners.

The commander especially enjoyed turning his wrath on women and their husbands, often doing unspeakable things to them with the justification that they were not truly people.

This revolt was different from the others however, in that the base where the revolt originated from was bordered by the forbidden woods. These woods were an unusual place said to be the site of many disappearances and strange sightings of beasts. Most of the victims of such disappearances were men, and only men. The peasants believed that there was a witch or demon that lived in the woods, taking men away and feeding on their life force. Others, including the king, attributed  such stories to the harsh terrain. The thick trees and the almost labyrinth nature of the woods made it easy for people to become lost.

The commander had the option of going around this dangerous place but there was a risk of ambush.  The village was bordered by a river and crossing it would prove difficult.

The commander  felt he had little choice but to go through those woods. He found it inconvenient but he was confident that he would squash those vile heathens once more. After all, he was invincible, and nothing could touch him or come close to him. 

Right?

-

It was late at night in the army's camp. A soldier had been given the unfortunate task of guard duty. He walked along the aisles of tents, his eyes only haphazardly paying attention to them.

'Why am I even doing this? There's nothing out here except birds and rats,’ thought the soldier.

As he walked, he heard a bush rustle a short distance away from him. It was a large bush nearly twice his size that seemed to emit an ominous aura. 

The soldier approached it cautiously and used his spear to move some of the branches aside so he can peer into it. 

An arm reached out of the bush and grabbed his face, pulling him in with little difficulty.

"Mmmmmph!" The soldier's scream was muffled. He was quickly thrown to the ground. When he flipped over, he found himself looking up at something.

It was tall and muscular, humanoid in shape but clearly not human in nature. It was about 8 feet tall and twice the muscle mass of a strong man. Its eyes glowed a golden color and its ears were sharp. 

It was an Orc.

"No… no… you were massacred… you were all massacred…" the soldier mumbled as he attempted to reach for a spear he no longer had.

The Orc said nothing as he loomed over the sniveling guard.

The guard crawled backward, panic had made him forget the sword in his scabbard.

The Orc swiftly grabbed him by his feet and pulled him back.

It is at this moment that the guard reached for the sword but it was useless.

The Orc ripped the leather strap holding the sword in place and tossed it aside. As the soldier screamed, the Orc pulled him closer so that he was kneeling on top of him.

The Orc began to pull and snap the straps holding the soldier's armor in place. The plates that protected his thighs and legs were cast aside like trash. 

"What are you doing!? No! No! Stop! Help! Help!" The soldier screamed and kicked.

The Orc wasn't listening, his focus was directed at the chainmail covering the soldier's legs. The Orc grabbed the small glittering rings and began to rip them to shreds as if he was tearing a thin dress.

The soldier screamed once more as he was  folded in half, sending his legs into the air.

The Orc spit on it's hand as it rubbed something between his legs.

"Ahh! Help! Help!" Yelled the soldier, but no one  could  hear him or see him.  His cries disappeared into the darkness, somehow absorbed by strangely opaque walls.

The Orc leaned over, his chest was now against the soldier's ankles. He gave the soldier a devilish smile with crooked teeth.

The soldier could feel something against his bare hole. It was thick and warm. 

"No! No!" The soldier attempted to fight back again, but the Orc was too big and strong. His arms were pressed into the ground.

The Orc pushed it's cock into the soldier's hole with great force, making the soldier give a high-pitched squeal. The Orc gave another forceful thrust, pushing the soldier into the ground and widening his hole.

The Orc pulled out momentarily, before slamming into the soldier, he squealed again although this one sounded a bit more faint. The Orc wrapped his hands around the soldier's throat and began to pound into him. 

Tears began to fall from the soldier's eyes as his  soft cock bounced. As the Orc worked him over, the Soldier's limp member began to spout cum.

"Oh, you like that huh? You want a little more?" said the Orc.

The soldier couldn't speak, he only grunted and groaned as he felt himself be opened up further. Cum was covering what little of his armor he had left and soon it would cover the rest of him too.

In other parts of the camp, other similar events take place.  Guards were grabbed and pulled into cones of silence where their pleas for help and mercy were rendered moot. Soldiers slept mere feet away as their brothers in arms were neutralized by dick.

However, they too, were not spared as once the Orcs had fucked all of the guards, they soon began going into the tents. 

Inside of the tents, there was nothing but steam, sweat, and depravity. The guards slept in groups of four. A team of orcs would sneak into the tent and hover over each guard, figuring out the best way to fuck them, depending on how they were sleeping.

Some guards, who slept on their stomachs, would wake up with a muscular green body on top of them, hairy sweaty abs rubbing against their backs as their as holes were ruined. Other guards, who slept on their sides, would wake up in a deeply compromising position with their ankles held up and arms locking around their necks, as cock was pumped into them. And then their were the guards who slept on their backs, they not only dealt with the humiliation of being taken by an orc but also the taste of orc tongue in their mouth, a taste that they would have no choice to endure as Orc tongues were much too strong for human bite.

And then there was the commander.

  
  


-

The commander laid in his cot on his stomach. He was having a dream, a very cruel dream.

There were 5 men tied up in front of him and one woman underneath him. The woman was a peasant girl from some village he couldn't bother to remember the name of and the men were her father, uncle and brothers. The commander had his men hold spears near their heads and threatened to have each of them killed if they tried to look away.

The commander was inside of this girl, taking her innocence and making sure her family knew it.

"That's right… you like it don't you… Admit it!" He yelled in her ear as he held her throat.

All around the village, the commander's generals  and other subordinates committed similar atrocities, punishing the serfdom for their refusal to yield to the king. 

The commander loved doing this, nothing filled his heart more than when he crushed the resolve of those filthy farmers. He loved everything about it, he loved their screams, he loved the dead eyed look they gave him when he was finished and he loved that there were no consequences to his actions despite how deplorable they were.

"Hold still... whore..." he mumbled. 

As the commander humped his sheets, he was fatally unaware of a predator slinking into his tent. He did not know this orc but this orc knew him. 

"Stop crying… you fucking bitch…"

The orc quietly crawled over to the commander and gently pulled the sheets back. It was warm that night and the commander was sleeping nude.

"I'm gonna fucking ruin you… I'm gonna destroy you…"

The Orc's cock was hovering over the Commander's hole. It stood at attention, waiting to be put to use. His cock was almost as excited as he was.

"Come on… you know you like it… you know you want it…"

The Orc rubbed himself with oil, making sure that his cock was slick enough to do what needed to be done. 

"You can scream all you want…"

The Orc was on all fours with his oily dripping cock over the commander's hole. He took a deep breath.

"...no one can help yo--"

The orc slammed his cock into the hole with all of the strength in his body. 

The commander's  eyes opened wide as he was rudely awakened by  the intruder. At first, the commander was confused by the sudden pain in his ass and the added weight to his lower back. The Orc pulled and slammed in again, the commander's ass still a bit too tight.

"Gah… wh…" the commander tried to get up, but his arms were pulled out from beneath and he found himself feeling the pressure in his hole drilling into him once more.

"Good evening, little prince, did you sleep well?" said the booming, raspy voice of the Orc.

"Who… what… are you… are you--"

"Fucking you in the ass? Why yes. Yes I am. Somebody had to do it, I figured why not me," said the Orc as he pressed himself against the Commander's backside, his cock wasn't deep enough for his liking.

The commander's mind was doing figure 8s as he tried to comprehend what was happening to him. How had this massive hunk of beast gotten into his tent with his guards being alerted? Why was the Orc so caviler while fucking him, in spite of the fact others could hear him? Why was his cock so massive? Why was he brutalizing the commander to begin with?

The Orc held the commander's wrists to his back. Ensure little hope of escape. The commander had a strong muscular body but the strongest human was no match for the weakest orc and this orc was not weak. He was the biggest of all the Orc's in more ways than one.

The commander could feel the Orc's massive stallion cock stretching him out beyond repair as the beast worked further into him. It hurt immensely but he could feel his body responding to it, becoming hot and filled with tension.

"Get… get… off," the commander said as he attempted to buck the Orc off.

"Woo, woo there little prince," the Orc took his wide hand and slapped the Commander's ass cheek, making him wail, "don't move too much now. You might hurt yourself."

There was a clapping echoing in the tent as the Orc punished the commander for his hopeless attempt to regain control. The commander's cheeks were red now and they stung as the Orc laid his sweaty body all over the commander's body. The Orc was so tall that the commander's head was between his hairy pecs.

"Mmmffff…" the commander was smothered. 

The Orc began pumping into him, churning him like butter. 

The commander could do nothing but offer muffled screams and pained whimpering.

"Are you enjoying yourself my prince? Does it fill you with pleasure when I'm inside you? Hmm?"

"Mmm! Mmmffff!"

"Yes, make noise, make as much as you want…"

The Orc was deep into him now, his cock was rubbing against his prostate like he was ringing a bell. 

The commander was getting closer and closer to oblivion now, he wanted to call his men. He wanted them to burst into the tent and turn this pile of green depravity into a stain of red on the blanketed floor. 

But that wasn't happening, even with all the noise and commotion in the tent, nobody was coming to save him. 

But somebody in the tent was coming, and they were coming hard.

"Mmmm! Mmmm! Mmmm--"

The Commander's cock was only semi hard when it began to leak. The girth of the Orc's cock and it's immersible length proved to be too much for the commander. The Orc wasn't there yet, it would take much longer than five minutes for him to shoot his load into his plaything.

"Oh? Are you cuming? Is Daddy's cock too much?" The Orc lifted from the commander's tired body.

"You… are… a… monster…"

"Am I?" the Orc tilted his head.

The commander only looked up at him in a tired but defiant look.

The Orc wrapped his arms around the commander and rolled onto his back until the commander was sitting on his cock and had the Orc’s arm against his throat. The Orc began to push into him as he helplessly grabbed at the Orc’s arm. 

“You took everything from me, you murdered my family and friends, you levelled my village, you robbed me of my culture. You. Ruined my life. For what, because my village was an eyesore?” said the Orc.

The commander had nothing to say.

“I bet you don’t even know my name or remember my face? Do you? My little prince?” said the Orc.

Again, the commander was silent, the only noises coming from his mouth were pitiful moans.

“Well, nothing can ever make up for the hurt you’ve caused me but you being my fucktoy for the rest of your life is a good substitute,” said the Orc.

The Commander’s cock bounced around as the Orc had his way. The Commander wondered if he was going to die like this, if perhaps the Orc was going to fuck him till he died from exhaustion. It was the last thought he had before his bouncing dick sprayed cum all over his body. 

After that he couldn’t think about anything.

“You know, you should appreciate this. I am only one, once I take you to the other Orcs they're going to stick their cocks into whatever hole or crevice they can and they are going to just ravish you like a pack of wild dogs,” said the Orc. 

The Orc let the commander slide off of his body and laid there for a second, lubing his cock up once again. 

The commander, operating on pure instinct, slowly pulled himself to the otherside of the tent where his sword sat. He managed to get his fingers around the hilt before a large hand grabbed it. The hilt slipped away as the hand was drawn back and the commander felt the familiar sensation of an arm against his throat. His leg was propped up by the Orc's arm as well, opening him up further.

“Ahh, seems I haven’t fucked out all of your resistance. You’re much stronger than I was expecting, perhaps you will give up once I cum inside of you,” said the Orc.

“No…” the commander said, his body shaking back and forth from the increasing intensity of the Orc’s thrusts.

“No? Oh, you want me to stop?" Said the Orc.

"Pl… please…"

"Well, you didn't stop when I asked you to. Actions have consequences you know, what has been fucked cannot be unfucked," said the Orc.

The commander stared at his blade as the Orc's breath grew fast and ragged. It was only a few inches away but those inches might as well have been miles. This was it, this was how he was going to die, being fucked to finality by a vengeful Orc.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahhhhhhhh--" the Orc roared. A white tsunami filled the commander's hole. Its warmth finally made him fully hard.

"What's this?" The Orc pulled the cock back and made it slap against the commander torso, "cumming inside of you makes you hard?"

The Commander was silent, only blankly staring ahead.

The Orc flipped him over and choked him with his long tongue in his mouth. 

The commander could taste something sweet in the Orc's mouth like berries or some sort of fruit.

The Orc lifted the commander's legs up and the last thing the commander saw before he passed out was the wide grin on the Orc's face as he made him cum again.


	2. Theft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The commander is put in another perilous position as he meets a mysterious and very powerful woman and her pet wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the point where the actual idea behind this smut is finally being introduced. I hope y'all enjoy the interesting direction it's going to take.

When the commander woke up, His hands were tied behind his back and his body was hot. He was in a cave and all around him, he could see the Orcs making whores of his men. 

These men had conquered kingdoms, raided villages and put down rebellions. He had trained these men, told them they were invincible, told them they were protected by royal decree.

But the Orcs had made the commander a liar.

Now these men were underneath the sweaty and sculpted bodies of the supposed savages the commander had laid siege to over a decade ago. 

The commander tried to look away but no matter where he looked, he saw the same thing. Some soldier on his back, on all fours or on his belly, being torn apart by the bulbous cock of some Orc. 

He shut his eyes but he could hear them moaning, groaning, gasping for air. They couldn't scream anymore. They had no more energy for that.

The commander felt a hand on his chin raise his head up. He opened his eyes to his tormentor.

"Oh, is my little prince having a hard time?"

"Go to hell!" yelled the commander.

"Oh, oh I'm already here, in fact, I'm one of it's demons."

The Orc pressed his lips to the Commander's and invaded his throat with his long tongue. The commander choked, he tried to bite down but it was too thick and strong.

"Mmm! Mmm!"

Another Orc came up behind him and began to open his thighs.

The commander tried to keep them closed, but despite his best efforts they opened like a pair of scissors. 

His hole was still loose from his previous fucking so the other Orc had no problem slipping inside. 

The commander tried to fight, tried to shake him off but struggling against it only made his impaling even more painful. He could lay on his stomach as his body accepted foreign invaders.

-

When the commander opened his eyes again, it was dark. His eyes had been covered with leather and his mouth had been gagged with some type of phallically shaped object held in place by a belt that went across his head. It made his jaw tired.

He was standing rather than laying down or sitting. He had one foot on the ground and another tied up, making him resemble a crane. His hands and arms were tied behind his back again but this time it was more intricate. The rope went across his back, his shoulders, his stomach, and his chest. He couldn't move his arms an inch.

He couldn't see but he could hear the same desperate and tired moaning he heard from before but it was different. They were echoing, as if they were in rooms or stalls. The men's voices were now more varied, some young, some old. The commander could no longer recognize them, they had formed a chorus of pleasured agony.

He could smell something as well, there was some sort of strange odor. It had a sour smell.

Behind him, he could hear a panting, like a dog or a wolf. Was he going to be fed to a dog now? Was that his true fate?

"Ahh, you're awake, I can tell from how you're moving your head. Good, you'll be able to feel this instead of waking up to it," said a feminine voice.

Was that a woman?

Here?

In this hell?

"Come," said the woman.

The commander could hear the dog walking behind him, his footsteps sounded heavy and he could tell from the cadence that the dog was walking on two legs instead of four.

Meaning , It wasn't a dog at all.

_ No. No. It can't be… No-- _

The commander felt something slid e into him, it was the width of a spear handle and the length of a chef's knife.

The commander made a muffled yelp.

"Do you know how Direwolves mate?" asked the woman. He could feel her warm breath on his face and her hands on his cheeks, pulling him in.

Behind him, the Direwolf wrapped one arm around his waist and another across his chest, keeping him still as he frantically fucked him.

"I'm sure you do. I'm sure you also know that the strange sour smell is female Direwolf scent. Or did you?"

The commander felt a hand leave his cheek and go down to his cock. She was holding him, making it clear that he was an object, something she possessed. 

The other hand now held his neck.

The commander could feel the Direwolf's neck on his shoulder, its quick pulse, and its haggard breathing. The rhythm of its hips was chaotic but consistent, and it was determined to fill him with it's seed.

"Mmm, you're getting hard already. Do you like it?"

The commander let out a grunt of disagreement.

"Oh come on, it's okay to admit it, none of your soldiers can see you, none of them know," the woman's nose was pressed against his.

The commander loudly screamed.

The Direwolf began to quicken it's pace somehow, moving like a piston on a train. 

"Oh, you better watch it, you see, female Direwolves scream when they want more," said the woman.

The Commander's body was covered in sweat, he tried to quiet himself but he could  feel  something growing inside of him. It wasn't just his own forced pleasure but the Direwolf's knot. He was going to cum soon.

At first, the commander was disgusted but then, he had an idea. If the Direwolf cums, after a half hour or so, he would pass out and the commander would at the very least have some peace.

The commander continued to scream, feeding the Wolf's lust.

"Hehehe, are you trying to get him to fuck you harder? Do you need to cum that bad?"

The wolf pulled back, his arm was around the Commander's throat now and he was holding him as close as possible.  The commander could only barely breath, he was getting woozy and that was making him tighten against the Wolf's cock a bit more.

The commander was going to cum, no doubt about it but it didn't matter. So long as he could get this beast to stop, that's all he cared about.

But of course, there was a complication.

An intense pain radiated from the commander's groan just in time for his orgasm. It was so intense, that at first, the cause wasn't clear, but an unsettling nothingness followed afterward and all pleasurable sensation seemed to be going to his spasming hole. 

The Wolf's knot had fully grown and soon, it too came, pollinating the commander with it's cum, not a single drop escaping.

The commander felt a strange fleshy sack pressed against his chest. It took a moment for it to register what it was but denial didn't allow the realization to come through until the woman spoke again.

"Do you feel that? Hmm? Do you feel your cock against your chest? Feels weird doesn't it? Looks even weirder when it's not attached."

The commander's head felt light and his stomach felt like it was going to combust.

The wolf stabilized itself as it shot more cum into the commander. 

"You should say bye to it, it is no longer yours anymore and when you see it again, it won't recognize you," she took the cock away from his chest. "I'm going to leave you with the wolf now. I've given it a special potion, it should be ready to fuck you as soon as it can remove it's knot from your ass. It'll keep fucking you for… mmm... about… a few days or so. Or whenever it passes out."

The commander stood still, for the first time, not making any noise or offering struggle.

"Good bye, commander, enjoy your new friend."

A large metal door shut behind her. 

The Wolf finally released the commander from its hug, allowing him to slump forward. The Wolf put it's hands on the commander's hips and pushed him forward as the Wolf itself pulled its hips back.

The commander tried to keep the Wolf inside at first, tightening himself, trying to keep the Wolf locked in. Its knot was so big that the commander feared the Wolf would rip him.

However, the longer they stayed tied together, the more the Wolf grew impatient. It wasn't long before he put his foot against the commander's back and began to press.

The commander now had no choice but to open himself up as wide as possible, which of course was not wide enough. The knot was pressing against the commander's entrance stretching it as it was being pulled.

The Wolf was now even more determined as he could now see the pink flesh of his dick peeking. He put his foot and walked back as he pushed against the commander's hips even harder.

The commander could feel the friction from the knot as the Wolf struggled. Even though his cock was gone, he could still feel it's ghost, getting hard from all the commotion. Preparing to burst and coat the floor in its nectar.

It was halfway through now, stretching the commander's ass to its limit. He didn't want to but he was going to cum, he told his body no, he told his body it wasn't the time. But his body had never listened to him before, it surely wasn't going to stop now.

The Wolf's knot popped out, a wet pop echoed in the room, sounding like a champagne cork. Cum dripped all over the ground and ran down the commander's leg, leaving a small shallow puddle on the ground.

The commander's toes dragged on the floor as his need to orgasm over room his need for balance. His entire body quivered and his hole seized. He whimpered loudly as the intrusive feeling made its way out and after a little while he found his footing.

The commander felt another strange feeling follow, he could feel the muscles in his hole tightening and rearranging to what they were before he had been fucked. 

The Wolf crouched down behind the commander and began like his dripping hole, cleaning him and preparing him for another round.

The commander felt the Wolf wrap its arms around him and hold him close, mating him again. 


End file.
